ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Crippler
In the beginning Son of Wrestler, Chris Crippler was born in England and grew up in England when his mother and father split up. At the Tender age of 17, Chris travelled over to America to meet up with his estranged father, who was wrestling his final days in the wrestling business. He trained Chris into the wrestling business. Chris Crippler wrestled in small independent scenes including the IWA, where he captured several tag team titles before he went to the IIWA Independent International Wrestling Association Chris Crippler joined the IIWA as a tag team with his Brother (later known as Triple X) and they went on to conquer the tag team league. Winning the Tag Team Championships on two separate occasions. Triple X dislocated his shoulder and shattered his ankle in his last appearance in the IIWA, costing Chris the tag team titles. But he entered the singles division, capturing the United States Championship in a ladder match at Aggression. He then went on to battle for the World Championship at the next pay per view in a triple cage match, which resulted in him capturing the World Title but relinquishing the United States Championship. He then went on to win the US and World title on two separate occasions before the company disbanded with him the last ever World Champion. CWA After the IIWA’s closure, Chris Crippler entered his first major Wrestling Company, run by well-renown promoter Andrew Ferguson. Chris Crippler captured the Inter-Planet Championship. He also met for the first time a man called Too Tuff, this was the start of a lifelong friendship. Global Championship Wrestling Working in the Independent circuit, winning ten world championships along the way, He thought that there was not a challenge so during the summer of the new millennium, Chris Crippler sat down with a financial advisor as well as several experienced wrestling promoters, which include Christian Master. Chris worked up a good financial based company with the prospect of evolving into something bigger. He become a wrestling Promoter…Global Championship Wrestling was born. Chris Crippler worked on the show, wrestling new independent stars. Chris won all the championship that he created but he knew with many stars disliking this. Chris Crippler decided to revamp the small independent company. With the UWF disbanding and Chris Crippler having more time, Chris talked to a few superstars and convinced two superstars in Too Tuff and Ace Slaughter in joining the new GCW. Chris also hired his real life Brother, Triple X into the company. Other superstars like K Dogg, I AM, Latin Lover with Heidi, Ed Dove and Rhino soon to follow.. After piloting a few shows with a major network company, they signed the GCW up and it was shown nationwide. Chris Crippler finally had his mile stone in wrestling history. Still wrestling in other companies to promote the company. He brought more names into his company until the Autumn of 2001. For some reason Chris closed the GCW down in 2001. He thought his career was over until mid-October When Jim McMahon and Robert Gamble signed the star, he had joined the RWW TAMW When the Rampage World Wrestling gave him the Commissionership, Chris was contacted by a former companion wishing him congratulations but also offered him a part of his new company. Reuniting with promoter Andrew Ferguson, he travelled over to Australia and was the main attraction of the African-European league. Capturing the Championship on three occasions before the company eventually closing for Andrews new business idea. Rampage World Wrestling Winning nearly all the major titles, the United States Championships on two separate occasions, the intercontinental Championship, two time Hardcore champ and 3 times he won the Tag Team gold. By doing so Chris Crippler was a house hold name with RWW Fans. With all his success Rob Gamble named Chris Crippler the RWW Commissionership. After a successful run as Commissioner and Wrestler which included winning the Battlebowl tournament, Chris took the Commissionership from RWW to NWO when he was the first to join World Champion, Big Daddy Bruce, to form the New World Order. After several months with the NWO causing Chaos and havoc, Chris turned his back on Bruce making a lifelong enemy in BDB. Battling Bruce at Revelations of 2003 in a Ultimate Submission Match, Crippler injured himself putting him on the shelf. Returning from injury he introduced his new manager April Hunter and made success winning the US and IC belts. Gamble and Slater sold the company after a few meetings with Sean Cole. New Era Wrestling After the announcement of Rampage World Wrestling was brought by Sean Cole, who previously brought Phoenix Entertainment. Chris Crippler was drafted to Fire and was involved in the Main Event along with Big Daddy Bruce and Greg “Hardcore” Hutton. Chris Joined the new Oval Office with Rob Gamble, Syko, Omega and T Jay. They made Fire a living hell until Unfinished Business, Jim McMahon made the announcement that oval office was to be disbanded with immediate effect. Chris was involved in the World Championship tournament, facing eventual winner Fear, he showed his heart and his sole when he didn't tap or submit when Fear Slapped on the Back Spasm in the World Title Tournament. The following Fire, Chris Crippler brought in his son Sean into the NEW and in there first match together, they captured the World Tag Team Titles. They went on to hold the championship for two successful months (a record which was only broken two years later by Nick Kelly and Jess Gates) which included a victory over the Ultimate Tag Team Champions (Ty Dhomie and ’Celtica’ Travis Sutton) at the first ever Collision Course pay per view (being the only Fire superstars to beat Bloodzone competitors on the night). The following first, World Champion Fear was pinned by his own partner, Syxx, to capture the world tag titles. For the next few months, Chris Crippler and Fear would do battle for the World Heavyweight Championship. Chris finally captured the Title at a Fire show in the specially constructed Crippler Rules Match. Chris could finally claim to hold all the major Rampage World Wrestling Championships. In the lead up to the second Collision Course Pay Per View with the main event set to be Ultimate Champion Misery facing World Champion Chris Crippler, NEW shut it’s doors…if only for a couple of days Xtreme Wrestling Federation With the NEW closing it’s doors and Chris looking to go back to England, Chris got a phone call from Misery, telling him about the XWF and how his friend, former NEW Superstar Sean Dahmer, has succeeded. Chris and the XWF had a successful meeting and Chris returned back to England for the first time in five years. He made an impact in his first show, by the second show Chris defeated four reigning champions in one match. This lead to Chris Crippler joining a stable called Bloodpac Inc. In his first pay per view, he won his first and only XWF Championship, the X title. But his reign would only be a month when Chris got a slight knock in a match. He soon left the XWF but still has fond memories and new friends from his time there. Championship World Fantasy Wrestling Chris Crippler has joined the company which had started many superstars who created the Rampage World Wrestling. The Circle was complete. Not much happened in Chris Cripplers tenure with the CWFW. He formed an alliance with Wolfdog and had a battles with Hall of Fame Tony Rios and XWF World Champion Sean Dahmer. Dahmer eventually defeated Chris, which forced Chris to leave the NEW New Era Wrestling Part II Chris Crippler was making his return in the NEW, defeating long time rival Big Daddy Bruce, when In September 2004, his younger brother Anton walked into the scene and after defeating the two time primetime champion Shadow in one on one action, Anton took out his rage and unleashed a beating onto his elder brother, this confrontation didn't end there and in an empty warehouse, Anton throw his brother into a pit of fire. Gem City Wrestling Two years after his last appearance in the NEW, Chris Crippler made a shock appearance at a shootout show, saying he wants to prove himself to Sean Cole. But a few shows into his GCW Career, Chris Crippler, George Duke and King Cobra went over to bloodzone to attack the then GCW State Champion Bobby Digital. This started war between NEW Bloodzone and GCW Shootout. Chris Crippler at the second Closed Circuit show, defeated seven men to become the number one contender for the Inter Regional Championship. Two time NEW No F’n Rules Champion Night came down after the match and attacked Chris with a vicious Chair Shot. Later on in the show, Chris came back out only to be attacked by a shocking return to the ring of URGE. Chris Crippler went on to Capture the Inter Regional Championship at the next shootout but before that, he went over to bloodzone and attended an interview with URGE, which resulted in Digital and Crippler battling through the crowded arena. Where this GCW v NEW battle goes is unsure Students Scott “Pernicious” Matthews -NEW Genesis Champion, NEW Ultimate Tag Team Champion X2 Brett “NBK” Mitchell - SCCW Lethal Champion, SCCW Tag Team Champion X2, SCCW Barrie District Champion Josh Phoenix - COPW Heavyweight Champion X2, PHW Heavyweight Champion Skyler Malkovich - GCW State Champion CJ Fury - TRW Undisputed Heavyweight Champion, TRW Reloaded General Manager, NEW Reloaded General Manager Ashley Ecks - Former NLCW Diva, Former COPW Live and Online Commentator Darren Christensen - Independent Circuit Wrestling Siblings Anton Crippler - Former NEW National Ego & Killer Number One Contender Triple X - GCW World Champion, GCW Intercontinental Champion, GCW Tag Team Champion Category:Wrestlers